L'ange nocturne
by Ada-Diana
Summary: "Il était là, devant moi. Couché sur cette surface métallique et froide. J'avais un couteau à la main. Il était à ma merci … jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux." épisode 12, saison 1. No slash.


**« L'ange nocturne »**

Paring : Rudy. ? (au fait, son vrai nom est Brian, c'est donc ainsi que je le nomme dans la fiction) / Dexter. M, mais ce n'est pas en tant que couple.

Rating: K+.

Warning : Spoiler de la saison 1. Cet épisode est une reprise du dernier de la saison, le douzième.

Summary : « Il était là, devant moi. Couché sur cette surface métallique et froide. J'avais un couteau à la main. Il était à ma merci … jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. »

_Quand j'ai vu cet épisode, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer. D'écrire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une fin telle que pour Rudy … j'ai repris les paroles orales exactes de la version française, en écoutant l'épisode en écrivant. Je crois n'en avoir rajoutée qu'une. Je vous laisse découvrir mon texte,_

* * *

><p>Il était là, devant moi. Couché sur cette surface métallique et froide où il avait tué plus de raison. Je frôla de ma main gantée sa joue et regretta de ne pas pouvoir sentir la texture de sa peau. Peut être est-ce la même que la mienne. Je ne le saurais jamais. Je me repris en sentant la tristesse m'envahir à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas. Pas avant qu'il ne soit mort. Que je le tue. C'était si difficile mais pourtant inévitable. C'était réellement la seule personne qui devait trépasser sous ma lame. Et c'était également la seule que je ne voulais pas tuer. Je me recula et contempla le corps de mon frère. Il était beau. Enfin, je supposais. Ma sœur le disait. Les gens qui connaissait mon frère ou même qui l'avait seulement aperçu le disait. Moi je ne sais pas. La différence entre la beauté et la laideur est très loin de mes principes, de ma compréhension. Alors je juge selon les critères des autres. Mais je peux cependant dire que mon frère est beau. Là, il dort encore. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa bouche entrouverte, sa peau est pâle sous la lumière des néons. Il a un visage paisible et ressemble à un ange. Mais c'est un meurtrier, je ne dois pas l'oublier. Un ange de la nuit, me dis-je avec un sourire mêlé d'amertume.<p>

Il ouvre les yeux. Automatiquement, son air reposé disparaît. Mais il ne paraît pas inquiet pour autant. Il me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux tant d'amour et de fierté que ma culpabilité resserre à nouveau mon cœur. Il me comprend. Il est comme moi. Il est ma chair, mon sang, le seul survivant de notre famille maudite avec moi. Et sans doute la personne qui m'aime le plus, avec Deb'.

-Tu ne devais pas te réveiller normalement, dis-je en soupirant.

Il observe la salle autour de lui et répond doucement,

-Ça, je m'en doute.

Je prend la boîte que j'ai ramené et lui montre avant qu'expliquer,

-J'suis désolée, la police a mis tout tes couteaux sous scellé.

Devant son silence, j'ajoute,

-J'ai eu du mal à trouver ton service à couverts.

J'ouvre la boîte et ses argenteries soigneusement rangées lui font face, placées dans du tissus rouge, peut être du velours.

-En argent … comprend-t-il doucement. Je le garde pour les grandes occasions.

Je me place au dessus de lui, serrant les mains. Elles tremblent légèrement. Je dis, sincère,

-Tu en es une.

Je me relève et le regarde encore. Son visage n'est pas torturé mais c'est moi qui ne supportes plus cette vue. Je propose en espérant qu'il accepte,

-Je peux te donner davantage de tranquillisants si tu veux.

Je me force à sourire -j'en ai l'habitude- et ajoute,

- C'est un service que je propose pas, en général.

Brian ferme les yeux et rit désespérément.

- Parce que je suis une de tes victimes maintenant ? Tu vas prendre du sang de Bainé* pour l'ajouter à ta collection ?

Les mots m'ont touchés. Mes yeux s'humidifient.

-Tu n'es pas un trophée, lui promis-je. Mais il faut t'empêcher de nuire.

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il dans une plainte insupportable.

Puis il comprend et dit sèchement,

-Par rapport à ton code …

Je me dirige vers la boîte de couteaux et en soupèse un, immaculé, dans ma main.

-Je le fais pour le bien de ma sœur.

-Cette fille n'est _pas _ta vraie sœur.

Il ajoute sèchement mais sans méchanceté, énonçant des faits,

-C'est une étrangère et elle le sera toujours pour toi. Quand j'ai voulu la tuer, c'était pour t'aider …

Je n'en peux plus. Il appuie là où ça blesse avant une précision presque innocente. Je hurle,

-Je sais tout ça !

Une larme solitaire coule le long du visage de mon si semblable frère. Je me place derrière sa tête, le couteau dans la main. Si je dois me confier, c'est maintenant. J'ai la voix étrangement serré quand j'articule, dans un sanglot,

-Je veux que tu saches que c'est pas facile pour moi.

Il ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il sait et comprend tout ce que je lui dit. Je conclus,

-Mais si y'en a un qui doit tomber sous mon couteau c'est toi.

Je bascule avec douceur mon front sur celui de mon frère. De Bainé. Nous pleurons tout deux. L'heure de la séparation approche, mais pas encore. J'ai encore le temps, je peux encore confier tout ce que j'ai en moi … à la seule personne à qui je le peux.

-De toutes mes victimes, tu es la seule que je veux relâcher.

Mais il sourit,

-C'est toi qu'on doit libérer, p'tit frère.

Le surnom doux achève mon abattement. Je prie pour qu'il se taise tout en sachant qu'il n'a pas finit. Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir. Je ne peux le savoir. Pour une fois, tout échappe totalement à mon contrôle. Et en effet, il continue, chacun de ses mots s'incise en moi, véridiques,

-Ta vie n'est qu'un mensonge. Tu ne seras jamais l'homme que tu …

Je ne peux pas écouter la suite. Je n'ai pas pu. Mon bras fend l'air comme au ralentit, le couteau tranchant au bout. Mes larmes coulent librement maintenant. Finalement, j'avais déjà pris ma décision.

-Pardonnes moi … murmurais-je, la voix secouée par les sanglots, c'est insupportable … d'entendre la vérité.

Je détourne le regard du visage de mon frère. Les secondes passent avec une lenteur intolérable. Je trésaille quand je l'entend répondre,

-Je te pardonne petit frère … si tu restes à jamais avec moi.

Je souris à travers mes larmes et enlève les bandes qui retiennent ses membres. Puis je l'aide à se relever et le serre longtemps dans mes bras, fixant le couteau planté dans le plastique recouvrant la table. A quelques centimètres de l'ancien emplacement de la gorge de mon frère.

_« L'amour change les gens. C'est la seule solution de priver quelqu'un de sentiments. Mais aussi la seule pour les faire revenir. »_

* * *

><p><strong>*Bainé: quand il était petit, Dexter n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement « Brian », il appelait donc son frère ainsi. Je ne sais pas comment l'écrire, si vous avez une orthographe à me proposer …<strong>

_Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ne pas écrire ce texte … je crois que je m'implique trop émotionnellement dans les séries :-). J'espère que cet O.S vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu. Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis._


End file.
